


my lady, my chat noir

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first contribution to the ladybug fandom! and marichat! I didn't think I'd like marichat but I saw this artwork (https://twitter.com/usaisle/status/694534233931395077) AND I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING</p><p>please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lady, my chat noir

Chat Noir swoops onto Marinette’s balcony in a flash before her trained eyes pick up his form in the night sky. “Chat Noir?” She exclaims in surprise, taken aback by his presence, wondering if he followed her here, wondering if he knew. 

 

“Good evening, Marinette.” Chat Noir greets with an elegant swoop of his hand, taking her hand in her own and kissing the top ever so gently. “How are you doing fine this evening?”

 

She stutters a little, but she doesn’t shy away from his gesture; she’s so used to it as Ladybug. “I'm doing just fine!" Marinette tilts her head to the side. "...what have I done that requires Chat Noir to find me at my own home?” She asks, trying to be polite.

 

“For your help today fighting that akuma. Ladybug and I couldn’t have defeated it without you.” He smiles, letting her hand go and bowing in thanks.  _ If only he knew how true that statement was… _

 

Marinette smiles. “It was no big deal…”

 

Chat Noir smiles and gets closer. “No, no, your bravery is at the least commendable. Normally civilians run and scream at the sight of danger...but you act as if you have done this before…”

 

“Aha, I guess I was just in the moment; normally I think I would scream my head off.” Marinette laughs nervously; he was catching on too quickly. “But honestly, nothing I did deserves a private visit from the famed Chat Noir himself.” Marinette smiles at the slight hint of red she can see in his cheeks; he is a sweet, sweet boy. “Surely you have other, more important things to do? Are you going to transform soon?”

 

Chat Noir smiles, ear to ear. “Nope. Because of you and Ladybug, I didn’t need to use my powers, so I’ve got some time left.”

 

Marinette tries to think of something else. “Wouldn’t your family be worried?”

 

Family has never been something Ladybug brought up; they never have much time to talk outside of fighting, being thrown into battle in an instant, having to disappear to conceal their secret identities...and seeing the light in Chat Noir’s eyes dissipate, watching his clever and trademark smile morph into a face that doesn’t suit the boy whatsoever, watching all of the happiness drain from him, Marinette knows she made a mistake, and a big one.

 

“My...family wouldn’t miss me if I was gone. Not really.” And then the smile is back on Chat Noir’s face, but it’s not as bright; fake, a cover. Marinette can’t help but feel terrible and utterly disgusting inside. Every day she would transform and go home to warm dinner on the table and a happy family that greeted her every time. She has never wondered if Chat Noir didn’t have that...didn’t even stop to think about it. “Besides, you’re more fun anyway. I’d rather talk to you.”

 

Marinette’s courage is nearly gone. “Oh? Well...then we can stay here a while.” There’s a stretch of silence that makes her want to cry; but she doesn’t deserve it. “Do you...want a hug?”

 

Chat Noir blinks at her, tilting his head, curious by her woods. Marinette outstretches her arms, an invitation for him. And he’s unsure at first; he’s never opened up to anyone...not even his lady, the girl of his dreams. But he allows himself just this once, letting his strong facade drop, letting his weary legs walk him into Marinette’s arms, enjoy the comfort of a friend holding him tight, giving him a shoulder to cry on.

 

He’s never cried so hard as he did onto Marinette’s shoulder. Chat Noir has to wonder where she gets her tenacity from to let a famous superhero cry like a baby in her arms, but he’s grateful for it, he’s so grateful. Ladybug nor his best friend Nino have ever seen him like this, and it’s a miracle in itself that he’s breaking down in Marinette’s arms. But she’s special, a sweet girl he’s come to adore outside of Chat Noir, as Adrien. But maybe he can adore her as Chat Noir too.

 

After a while, he dries his tears quickly and puts on his signature Chat Noir smile, the one that makes his lady laugh, the one that makes Marinette smile fondly at him. “I can’t thank you enough, Marinette. May I...drop by on another evening?”

 

“Sure.” Marinette feels her cheeks go rosy red. “Drop by anytime, Chat Noir.”

 

Chat Noir salutes to her before jumping off the edge of her balcony and scampering away into the night, and Marinette watches until she can’t see him any more, blending into the darkness of a night in Paris. 

 

She smiles; the way he says her name,  _ Marinette, _ reminds her of Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
